


New Year's Eve

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie, Clark and a New Year's Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For [](http://kashmir-heroin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kashmir_heroin**](http://kashmir-heroin.livejournal.com/) from [this meme](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/275608.html).

"Oliver, I don't need you to babysit me," Clark said impatiently. He was currently at a New Year's Eve party that Oliver was throwing and the blond insisted Clark be there when he found out Martha was stuck in Washington due to bad weather.

Clark showed up reluctantly but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Ollie hadn't left his side all night and he was wondering what the other man's deal was.

"I'm not babysitting you, Clark," Oliver told him.

"It's almost midnight and you haven't left my side for more than five minutes!" Clark pointed out.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Maybe I like spending time with the only person who's here for me and not my money." He batted his eyelashes playfully. "Why, Clark? Don't you like being around me?"

Clark couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "You're ... tolerable."

"Gee, thanks," Oliver said dryly, "Please, hold back the praise."

"I think your ego is big enough without me inflating it," Clark teased.

Ollie smiled. "Well, my policy has always been 'if you got it, flaunt it'." He winked after speaking and Clark just smiled.

_He's definitely one of a kind._ And that was probably a good thing. The world wouldn't be able to handle TWO Oliver Queens.

Despite Ollie's attempts to distract him, Clark didn't forget his original question. Ollie had been with Clark the entire night, despite the attempts of many to try and get him away. He had interacted with others but Clark had been by his side the entire time.

And when a few women tried to flirt with him, Ollie didn't react well at all. It was almost if Clark was ... his _date_.

His eyes widened at the thought. _It couldn't be ... could it?_ More importantly, he didn't seem bothered at the idea ... he kinda liked having Oliver all to himself. _Kent, you better not be wrong here or you're screwed._

Immediately, he turned toward Ollie, who was standing unusually close.

"Ollie," he began but before he could finish that sentence, Ollie shushed him.

"The countdown's starting," Oliver told him, pointing to the large screen on the other side of the room.

Indeed it was. Sighing, he joined in as people counted down until the new year.

The clock struck twelve and everyone yelled out cheers and toasted one another. Clark turned toward Ollie but he wasn't given a chance to speak. No, Ollie's lips covered his before he could even try.

Instinctively, Clark responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ollie's back. And found that it just felt ... _right_. Suddenly, his surrounding seemed to vanish ... all that mattered was the moment he was sharing with Oliver.

Only when the need for air came up did they separate and for the first time, Clark saw anxiety on Ollie's face. People were whispering around them but Clark couldn't bring himself to care.

All the questions he personally had had vanished ... he already figured out the answers. So he beamed and simply said, "Happy New Year, Oliver."

Relief flooded Oliver's expression. "Happy New Year, Clark," he replied.

Clark quickly captured Ollie's lips once more, not seeing the need for any more words ... for now anyway. And Ollie seemed quite willing to comply with his wishes.

It would be a good year.


End file.
